


Name Game

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Its really soft yall, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Say my name.." Negan smiled. Judith was wrapped in his arms, her small fingers tugging on his beard. She cooed and looked up at him, smiling wide. "C'mon. Ne-gan. Negan."Judith stared at him. Her eyes were wide and her smile was bright. She yanked on his beard, giggling when Negan winced. She grabbed his cheeks next, patting tjem gently with open palms. "Nuh."





	Name Game

"Say my name.." Negan smiled. Judith was wrapped in his arms, her small fingers tugging on his beard. She cooed and looked up at him, smiling wide. "C'mon. Ne-gan. Negan." 

Judith stared at him. Her eyes were wide and her smile was bright. She yanked on his beard, giggling when Negan winced. She grabbed his cheeks next, patting them gently with open palms. "Nuh." 

"I mean... that was kinda close." Negan tilted his head to the side and lifted her up further on his chest. "But thats not right. Ne. Gan. Negan. It's easy. Repeat after me. Ne-"

"Nuh!" Judith grabbed a handful of Negans hair and used it as a handle to climb up onto his shoulder. Her feet kicked him in the face as she sat down on his shoulders, putting both hands in his hair in order to hold on. "Nuh!" 

"I'm gonna have to take you back to the Sancutary where you can learn more sounds than just nuh." Negan shook his head, curling his fingers around her small ankles. "Why don't we try something easier? Can you say dad?" 

"Duh!" Judith giggled and clapped her hands. "Go." She cheered, pointing at the kitchen.

Negan sighed. "I bet Carl spoils you. Carries you around like you're some princess or something." He shook his head. "You got him wrapped around your finger, ya know?" Negan strolled through the kitchen, slowly, so Judith had time to study all of her surroundings. "He's got me wrapped around his finger, too." 

Judith grabbed at one of the cabinets, yanking it open awkwardly. She grabbed at a half full cereal box, pulling it into her arms and hugging it close to her chest. 

Negan closed the cabinet, smirking. "Must be a smart one, huh?" He reached back and picked Judith up, setting her down on the counter. He took the box from her, ignoring her whines and grabby hands. He pulled a paper towel off of the roll and laid it out, pouring cereal onto it. "Have at it. But don't tell your brother. He'll think I'm getting soft and I am no-"

"Neg." Judith mumbled, picking up a piece of the cereal and popping it into her mouth. She chewed loudly and Negan would be annoyed, if he had the time. But as of now he was staring at her, mimicking her wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" Negan asked, leaning down, resting his elbows on the counter. "Did you just say Neg? Hard e?" Negan made a face before laughing and shaking his head. "You don't even know how to speak, you won't know what a hard e is."

Judith stuffed more cereal into her mouth, tearing at the paper towel as she chewed. Negan watched her, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced over his shoulder, looking out the window at all the people gathered outside. Watching. Waiting. Tense and full of fear. Negan didn't blame them. The last time he was there he gutted a guy and shot s girl in the face. In fact, he had them right where he wanted them.

"C'mon, thats enough." Negan picked her up, holding her close to his chest. "If you keep mowing through those you're gonna eat the towel, too." He put one hand on the back of her head, playing with her hair. "How about we try again? Negan."

"Bah."

Negan rolled his eyes. "No, princess. Negan. You had the first part, the N E G, you just gotta get the A and the N, which shouldn't be hard considering that an is a word and Neg sounds like a noise you make when you vomit."

"Up." Judith grabbed at his shoulders, pushing herself up. "Up, up, up." 

Negan picked her up and set her on his shoulders. "Be gentle this time. My head still hurts from the last time. You got a hell of a grip."

"Hell!" Judith shouted before vibrating with laughter.

"Woah! No! Bad word! No!" Negan set her down again, pointing at her. "No! That is a bad word and you can not say it!" 

"Hell!" 

Negan rubbed his face before shaking his head. He frowned dramatically and shook his head. "Bad word. Sad word. Not a good word." 

Judith tilted her head to the side. She looked up at him, smiling. "Hell." She whispered it like it was a secret. 

"No." Negan groaned, slamming his hand down on the counter. "Bad word. If your brother hears you say that he's gonna kill me." 

Judith crawled across the counter towards her paper towel that still had a few pieces of cereal scattered across it. 

"Why don't we try something else? Say food." He followed her, looking out the window again. "You seem to like that a lot. A whole lot more than hell- God damn it!" 

"Damn!" Judith shouted, mirroring Negans loud affect. "Hell." 

"Fu-no. No." Negan straightened up and rubbed his face. "I can do this. I can kill tons of zombies, I can handle a friggin' baby." He looked at Judith, smiling when he saw her staring. This was hopeless. Judith was adorable and well, Negan had a soft spot for her. "Food. Repeat after me."

"Duh." Judith smiled at him before picking up more cereal and eating it. "Hell." 

"Christ, kid, please. I'm begging ya. Use your brain and say anything but that when your brother comes back. Okay?" Negan returned her smile. "Can I bribe You? Probably not. Carl gives you everything doesn't he?" 

Judith froze when she heard Carls name, looking around as if she was trying to find him. She pushed herself up onto her knees and reached up for Negan. "Up." 

"Sweetheart, I'm an old man. You can't keep demanding all of this from me." Negan teased, lifting her up and holding her in his arms, rocking her side to side, slowly. "Negan."

"Nuh." Judith yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Gimme." She reached down for the cereal, looking up at Negan. "Gimme." 

"If you say Ne-" 

"I'm home!" Carl called as he walked through the front door. He stopped when he turned the corner and saw Negan. "I knew you'd be here."

"You didn't tell me you went on a supply run." Negan looked him up and down. "Didn't know you were old enough for that kind of thing."

"Screw you." Carl replied. He peeked into the living room, sighing. "Did you kill her babysitter?"

Negan gasped. "No! How could you assume such a thing about me? I would never." He pointed behind Carl. "I told her to go outside and wait."

"And she listened?" Carl crossed his arms, studying Negan. "She better not have. I don't care what is happening, Judith-"

"Needs to be protected. I know." Negan walked towards Carl, setting her in his arms. "I had to force her out. Don't worry." He looked down at Judith in his arms. "She missed her mommy."

Carl punched Negan in the ribs, glaring at him. "I'm not a girl." 

"And somehow you are still my favorite wife." Negan winked, pushing the bangs out of Carls face, leaning down and kissing his head. "Daddy missed his wife." 

"No." Carl muttered. "We are not doing this and we sure as hell aren't doing it in front of Judith."

"Gimme a kiss at least." Negan tilted Carls chin up and smiled down at him. "Look at how pretty you are."

Carl jerked away from his touch before pushing up on the balls of his feet. He pecked Negans lips and placed one hand on his chest to balance himself. "Thanks for keeping her safe."

"Wow. Who knew a brat like you could be so grateful?" Negan stroked Carls cheek, rubbing his thumb across his lips.

"Why don't we go up to your room and call that baby sitter back in?" Negan ran his tongue across his bottom lip. "Sound nice?"

"Sounds really nice, but no." He held Judith close to his heart. "I missed her."

Negan rolled his eyes. "Fine. Guess I'll have to go grace someone else with my presence. I am a gift, you know?" Negan winked at Carl as he walked towards the door.

"You go to that." Carl turned around, watching Negan. 

"Damn."

The whole room fell silent and as far as Negan was concerned the world stood still. Carl looked up at Negan, slowly, and for once, Negan was scared. Really scared.

"Judith." Carl spoke softly. His eyes didn't match his voice. "Baby, that's a bad word."

"Hell." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. It sounded like she was proud. Negan was so fucked.

"Where did you learn those words, sweetheart?" Carl pulled Judith away from his chest and looked down at her. 

"Negan." Judith twisted in his arms, turning back and pointing at Negan.

"God damn it." Negan sighed.

"Negan!" Carl warned. "She's three years old!"

"It's a habit! Okay?!" 

"Well you better change that habit real fast. Got it?" Carls words were shaper than a knife.

Negan looked between Judith and Carl, nodding. "Got it."

"Now be home in an hour." He was soft again. He switched fast. "I'm going to make dinner."

"Okay, wife." Negan waved, laughing when Carl flipped him off. "Now whos a bad influence?" I love you.

"You." I love you, too.


End file.
